moonlightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildebeest
Wildebeest is a first generation metacreaure who was exposed to Promethean radiation and given the ability to produce and control electricity. He is known as one of the most fierce villains The MoonLighters have ever faced. Early Life Wildebeest's life before becoming a super villain is unclear. He lived in captivity in San Diego, but was sent away due to his aggressive behavior. G.R.A.S. Labs expressed interest in studying his unique traits and bought him from the zoo. He was then exposed to Promethean radiation. Even though most animals had minor affects that grew over time, Wildebeest changed rapidly. He became stronger than anticipated, and became capable of creating electrical storms, which he used to break out of his confinement in the lab. He released several other animals who, in the confusion, destroyed much of the lab and set free all of the animal test subjects. James and Eli lead their escape to the forests near Chaos City. James suggested their new abilities and human traits would make them accepted in Chaos City as equals. Wildebeest demanded that they become the rulers of human beings, and repay them for what they've done to him. Some metacreaures joined him, some joined James and Eli. Since then Wildebeest has been the arch nemesis of The MoonLighters and considers them no better than the humans. The First Super Villain Wildebeest refused to give himself a human name, and considered himself well above the human race. In his many attempts to destroy mankind, The Moonlighters stopped him at every turn. It became clear that with them patrolling the nation, he would never become the ruler he was meant to be. He created his own team of villains and attempted to take Chaos City. The Moonlighters, now consisting of six members, out numbered Beest's army and his attempt was thwarted yet again. With his allies in prison, he decided the best way to destroy The MoonLighters was not as a group, but one at a time. His first target was the panda that opposed his ideas and started this conflict in the first place. PandaMonium had become very powerful, and The MoonLighters never took on a super villain alone. So instead of attacking PandaMonium, he attacked his family. Fearing he would go after his son, PandaMonium set off alone to find Beest and destroy him. They fought in a subway station, near the Chaos City Bank. Wildebeest was thrown onto the track and grabbed the electric third rail. The electricity increased his power and he was able to destroy PandaMonium. The word Chaos, from the embossed ''Chaos City Railroads, ''was permanently burned into his hand. With Thorn and PandaMonium gone and the teams forces weakened, Wildebeest decided to release his former teammates from Stone Island. His plan was to steal the Promethean Stone and use it's powers to increase his own. He promised to share this power with his team, and broke them out of Stone Island. The MoonLighters showed up but without their most powerful members, they were no match for Wildebeest. The villains escaped to Beest's hide out in the Chaos City sewers. The first part of their plan was to locate the Black Box, which held the Promethean Stone. Rabbit Kadabra performed a location spell to find its current location. Wildebeest, Rabbit Kadabra, and TNTiger went to the Chaos City Library basement. There, TNTiger blew up the wall revealing the secret room where the Black Box was kept. The Moonlighters, now reinforced with PandaMonium's son, showed up to stop the villains. Using one of TNTigers landmines, they managed to escape to the streets. The MoonLighters chased after them but it was no use. The villains returned to the hideout, where Wildebeest put TNTiger and Big Fish in charge of security. He then took Rabbit Kadabra to the cliff side of the hide out, and tried to open the Black Box. Rabbit Kadabra's chaos magic was able to break the lock and release the Promethean Stone. Wildebeest grabbed it and held it in the sky, just as The MoonLighters arrived. Unfortunately for them, Wildebeest was able to crush the stone in his hand, infecting him with the stone's radiation. He began to grow and gain all the super powers that other metacreatures received. Powers and Abilities Wildebeest has the power to create and control electricity. He is also very strong and skilled in hand to hand combat. Like most dangerous animals, Wildebeest combines his super powers with his nature animal instincts. Once he attained the Promethean Stone he was able to use it to increase his powers as well as receive new ones. Super Beest With these new powers he became Super Beest, a being that was half Wildebeest and half Promethean Stone. He controlled fire, water, electricity, and numerous other super powers. Rabbit Kadabra demanded that he receive his end of the bargain. Super Beest told him that he no longer needed his help, and electrocuted him. Rabbit Kadabra was sent into a nearby stone wall, and with his last bit of energy, cast a spell to make him teleport out of the sewers. Super Beest picked up Rabbit Kadabra's staff and turned to The MoonLighters. With his chaos magic he created shadow versions of The Moonlighters. As an added threat to Sam, his Shadow took the form of his father. Each Shadow attacked their counterpart, and proved to be more powerful than the original. Unknown to Wildebeest, the Black Box was thrown to the floor near Sam. During the losing battle, Sam grabbed the Black Box and activated it. The pulse pulled the Promethean Stone as well as Super Beest into the box. This battle was the last time anyone saw Wildebeest, he is assumed to be trapped in the Black Box, which now resides in The Light House. Notes *Wildebeest is the only metacreaure to not adopt a human name. *The symbol on his belt is a W, which resembles horns as well as an upside down version of the MoonLighters logo. Category:Characters Category:Villains